Davide
Davide was the first ruler of the Scarlet Dominion, he started a rebellion in the Remilia Scarlet Estate known as the Scarlet Civil War. Afterwards he took power of some of the land from Remilia. Although he died before the fairy hunter revolution. Historically, Davide was a brutal dictator who wants to purge anyone who's an inferior race calling them "outsiders". It was also said that nazis supported him during the war and was seen using a Panzer IV to attack people during the war. His life Davide was said to be a servant of Remilia Scarlet before rebelling against her after she refused to take over the world. Davide then lead a war against Remilia and succeeded creating the fascist fairy monarchy we know today as Scarlet Dominion. During his reign, it was brutal and started purging any race that the fairies were targeting at the time. He put them into murder camps and even started to attack anyone opposing him. Davide always says that we are one big family but this is because he purged anyone deemed an "outsider" which really means inferior race. Davide died later and Surime then protected his soul with a barrier. Emily succeeded her afterwards. Personality To fairies he "cares" for them which means he's basically somebody who does the fairies' deeds. He caused a lot of oppression to other non-fairies but still not targeted by fairies and afterwards just simply hated that race. Davide hates what he calls "outsiders" and would use it as a label for any inferior race like monsters. Davide would call himself the "Father of the Fairies" or "Father Nature". Davide hates opposition and even likes nazis as he got help from them. Powers and Abilities Danmaku (Fairy-kind), See in the dark, has teleportation and telekinesis, Telepathic Communication but with only Moon rabbits using ESP waves. Change genders (maybe he's transgender), Crossing Dimensions, and turn into a rabbit. He uses equipment like the Fairy Blossom which's a ship made just for him. Davide also uses a Panzer IV given to him by some female nazis. Some random facts * Davide's species is unknown after changing his DNA so much. * Davide is actually insane and has mental health issues (maybe that's why he's a psychotic dictator) * Davide one time decided to hang the nazi flag at his palace but got torn down immediately * Later, he found out it was a human and killed her. * Davide loves murder camps. Quotes * ''"People see me as an evil dictator that gives no damn about his people.... But that's all propaganda... I see my fairies, as my own children... I care about them... Nobody than the fairies has seen me surrounded by them... When they are sad and happy. They are my people, they are my family." ''Planet Lucia "Wow great story, tell me why your civil rights are few and your political freedoms are outlawed, plus with those murder camps you have." ** ''"I fight the monsters that threaten the people of Gensokyo. The People of Gensokyo fights the one that threatens the monsters." ''Anti Winx "OK so you mean monsters who want to stop your genocide on their race while your literally killing so many right now. Relations Monsters He literally hates them a lot and wants to destroy the race. Emily "My great successor and will be the fines for killing all those dumb races" Fairies "My children and those little things that I personally worship." Planet Lucia "Outsiders they are the threat of the dominion and my rule They also keep calling me racist" Lucia " That's because you are evil and racist" Davide "Listen you are an outsider got it." Anti Winx "So your telling me that there's a nation called Anti Winx, let me check it." (Davide then checks this nation) "This is literally outsider scum, tell me this doesn't exist does it." One of his followers "Yes it does and the Dominion knows it." Davide "EMILY WHY DON'T YOU DECLARE WAR ON THIS DIPS*** NATION, IT IS LITERALLY A LAND OF INFERIOR SCUMBAG OUTSIDERS TO OUR GLORIOUS FAMILY!!!" Category:Characters